The one death can't take
by Joao brasileiro
Summary: Death is the ultimate fate of all mortal being, a boy that do not believe in fate defies it even against his will and a man that fear death above all things gives the unwanted gift. Narutoxharem
1. Prologue

**AN:** **this is a challenge by dracohalo117, I asked him permission to write this and he said yes. It is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me where I can improve, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Introduction **

Orochimaru of the Densetsu Sannin, the snake sannin, is one of the most powerful shinobi of konohagakure no sato. Blessed with great talent on the ninja arts he have proven himself time and time again on the battlefield defeating countless enemies during the second shinobi war, fighting on a 3 on 1 fight together with his teammates, Tsunade Senju and Jyraia , against Hanzo of the Salamander and surviving, gaining the title of legendary ninja. When the third war came he was once again essential for konoha victory.

But, it was during those countless battles that Orochimaru realized just how fragile life was, he saw many shinobi and kunoichi, both weak and strong, lose their life's in various different ways, some were fatally wounded in battle, others poisoned and in some cases they just were on the wrong place at the wrong time. The sannin became aware that there was so many ways that one can be deprived of the marvelous gift that is life, one little mistake and all the dreams, hopes and ambitions of a person are just gone, the memory of Nawaki Senju, a young and talented shinobi, came to mind when Orochimaru tought about those things. Thinking of how human life was easily taken away made Orochimaru realize that he was no exception, one day he would die too, it can be on the battlefield or simply of old age, but it will certainty happen, with those toughts in mind Orochimaru began to fear death and desperately wanted to find a way to obtain what no one else have, true immortality. So the snake master started to wonder what exactly was the cause for people death , and came with the three things that are responsible for the death of a mortal being:

sickness, injurie and passage of time.

It was those three things that Orochimaru needed to bypass in order to obtain the true imortality. When the sannin realized that, he noticed that all those things would be avoided if one were to adquire a perfect body one that could not get sick, that could heal any injure and that were able to defeat time itself, his current body was too fragile, too weak, he needed a new one, a perfect one. Since no one actually had a perfect body the sannin would create it and then he would defeat his ultimate enemy, death.

But first Orochimaru needed to take care of a problem, he needed a way to abandon his current body, transferring his conscience and even more important his soul to another one. After much research on various kinjutsus [**forbidden techniques] **the snake sannin created a techique that allowed him to take control of the body of another person, transforming his body in that of a giant white snake he consumed the body of the victim, after that he transported both himself and the victim to a mental plane , enslaving the soul and mind of the victim, becoming the owner of the body. The first person that he used this technique was some uninportant chunin of the village, and the snake sannin was pleased to see that the technique was a success, but he would have to change bodies in three years maximum or the current one would break apart and Orochimaru would die, now he just needed to create the perfect body.

To completely understand the human body and find a way to improve it to the point of perfection, the sannin dedicated himself to all kinds of sciences , constructing laboratories in Konoha and other lands, kidnapping people from said places, both ninjas and civilians, to experiment on, constantly studying their bodies, trying to understand their differences, strenghts and weaknesses, creating ways to make them stronger, learning through trial and error, for the snake sannin the number of people he used it didn't mather nor if they were just newborn baby's or old man and woman, as long as he reached his goal the rest was just that, rest.

But unfortunately for Orochimaru his actions haven't gone unnoticed, the people of konoha began to notice his odd behavior and became suspicious of him, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, at first tought that the reason for Orochimaru change of attitude was because the sannin was angry and frustrated for not being appointed for the position of yondaime Hokage, but after sometime he decided to investigate the mather himself, and the things he discovered marked him forever. So with a heavy heart the Sandaime confronted his favorite student. But Hiruzen couldn't bring himself to kill the one he considered as his own son, and so one of the sannin left Konoha.

Being forced to leave Konoha was not a big blow for Orochimaru since he had already done everything he could there and none of his experiments there were important, sure his little apprentice Anko could have been useful to further studies on the cursed seal but he could apply to other people easily enough it was just a mather of time before another one survived the process , so now he was heading to one of his bases in rice country when all of a sudden a strange man that looked like a plant with halve of his body being

White and the other halve being black , with golden eyes and short green hair, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, appeared before him.

" Good day Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sa**nnin,** **my name is Zetsu ho**w are you in this lovely **day**?"

Orochimaru was intrigued by the way the man looked like and the way he spoke, like it was two different beings, or maybe two personalities?

"Kukuku why don't you just tell me why you are here and we save us both time".

Spoke the sannin preparing for a fight.

Zetsu didn't seem bothered by Orochimaru signs of hostility.

" Right to the **point I see, very well, I am here to invite you **to join an organization called Akatsuki".

After that, Zetsu explained that Akatsuki was an organization composed of S-rank criminals, he did not told Orochimaru about their goals, in case Orochimaru decided not to join, however he said that the sannin would be able to continue his work and that the organization would provide secret and highly protected places for him to work, in exchange the sannin would just have to go on the missions that the Leader ordered him to go, similar to konoha but no one would bother Orochimaru. The snake sannin was not very interested on the offer, but Zetsu intrigued him, so in order to understand just what exactly the strange man was , he decided to accept the invitation.

When Orochimaru arrived at the Akatsuki base he was immediately lead to a room where he would meet the other he saw all the members of the organization he knew that he had made the right decision in joining, and Zetsu did not looked that interesting anymore.

**AN: well that's the introduction , to those who noticed. Orochimaru do not want to learn every jutsu and his imortaliti technique have a big flaw, that is why he will create a perfect host.**

**Please tell me what you think and where I can improve, updates will be fast I guarantee.**


	2. You will never take

**AN: first, thanks for the reviews guys, second two girls are confirmed in the harem, a female Shinigami and female Kyuubi...Naruto will be involved with more women but those two are really important to the story...and now the chapter xD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**You will never take me**

**Akatsuki base...**

Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes at the moment, there, right in from of him, stood an orange haired young man with piercings in his nose and ears, wearing the same cloak as Zetsu, but that was not the interesting thing about him, no, he knew that young man, he was one of the orphans that he and his teammates have encountered in Ame all those years ago, but the thing that truly caught the snake sannin attention were his eyes, purple eyes with ripple-like patterns, eyes that once belonged to the founder of the shinobi world and, more importantly, eyes that legend said to have the power over life and death.

The man introduced himself as Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, and then proceeded to tell Orochimaru about their plans, how they would accept jobs at lower prices than the hidden villages, that way gaining money and making other lands rely on Akatsuki more and more, how after they had enough founds they would hunt down all of the jinchuuriki, to what purpose the leader refused to reveal. After explaining the goals of the organization he told Orochimaru that at the moment they were recruiting new members to have a total of 10, and then introduced the current members:

Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame Hoshikage, Akasuna no Sasori, Zetsu

The snake sannin was not concerned with their plans, he had no interest in the jinchuuriki and money wasn't any different, but he had to get some samples from Pein to understand the legendary rinnegan, so for now he would need to follow orders like any other member and complete his tasks, but when the opportunity presented itself, Orochimaru would get what he wanted, he just had to wait.

**2 months later**

Two months have passed since the sannin had joined the criminal organization and he couldn't be more pleased. After working with every member in Akatsuki Orochimaru learned about all of them and discovered that every member had some special ability or condition that made them important for the sannin ultimate goal, and during the time that he worked for Akatsuki that goal slightly changed. He realized that even if he created an imortal body, Orochimaru still could be defeated and captured, then he would spend the rest of his imortal life locked like an animal , he wasn't a fool like Hidan, he knew that even tought one managed to attain immortality, it did not granted victory on a fight, the sannin needed to be ready for any possible situation in the battlefield and his body needed to be able to counter them. So, he decided to steal the abilities of the members and incorporate them to his perfect body, all he needed was a way to pass the powers to another body, once again he relied on science.

In his battle against his own mortality Orochimaru discovered that it was possible to incorporate genetic traits of an individual onto another, from diseases to kekkey genkai, all that it is required is a sample from the DNA of a person, blood, sweat, semen, hair or even skin. Only one of those things from each member was what Orochimaru needed, the only problem would be actually getting them, but he would find a way, of that he was sure.

**2 years and 8 months later**

The last 2 years have gone better than the sannin could have ever imagined, Otogakure no Sato **[village hidden in the sound] **was almost ready to be presented to the world, he managed to get valuable spies in all of the other hidden villages and he alsso improved his cursed seal, but those things pale in comparison to his greatest achievement, he obtained at least one sample from almost every member of the organization. The only member that Orochimaru did not even tried to get a sample, was the young Uchiha genious, Uchiha Itachi. The boy have joined the organization just a few months ago and even tough he was powerful, his DNA was nothing when compared to the DNA of another Uchiha, one that surpassed all others**.**

Getting the samples was no easy task, aside from Hidan that bleeds in every single fight, every member is very careful in battle and very secretive when staying on the hideouts,take Sasori, the legendary puppet master that managed to kill the Sandaime Kazekage and transformed him into a human puppet, for an example, Orochimaru partner always fight inside his puppet, Hiruko, and it is not even the worst thing, he IS a puppet himself, if it wasn't for a missing nin from Suna that managed to force Sasori out of Hiruko, and then Orochimaru discreet contribution in wounding Sasori heart, the only human part on the puppeter, Orochimaru doubted that he would have been able to get the sample...or the scroll containing the human puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage. Sasori sample was truly the most difficult to obtain.

Kakuzu sample was surprisingly easy to obtain, Orochimaru knew about the bounty hunter past, that he was a shinobi of Takigakure **[village hidden in the waterfall]** and that he was ordered to assasinate the Shodaime Hokage, after failing the mission Kakuzu was severely punished and humiliated, as revenge he stole the kinjutsu jiongu [**earth grudge fear]** that allow him to manipulate black threads and steal the opponent heart gaining a form of imortality and their elemental affinity, after stealing the technique he killed the elders of Takigakure stealing their hearts, the ability to steal hearts was something that the sannin desired. All Orochimaru did to steal a sample was start a discussion about Jashin with Hidan in front of Kakuzu, naturally Kakuzu became annoyed with Hidan and decapitated him, after some time Kakuzu fixed Hidan, then the snake sannin just had to decapitate him again, collecting the thread on the process.

Kisame didn't have anything special, sure his chakra reserves were huge but anyone can obtain huge reserves, but Samehada, the sword that eats chakra, was very useful but at the same time the sword was sentient and wouldn't let anyone else but Kisame wield it. After observing the sword the sannin wondered if Samehada was really a sword, because it behaved more like a living creature than a sword, having actually a taste for chakra much similar to humans taste for food. So in order to study the "sword" Orochimaru asked Kisame to spar using only kenjutsu and cuted one of Samehada scales with the kusanagi. After analizing the scale, Orochimaru concluded that he was right, Samehada was indeed a living creature and that the scale was one as well ,now he just needed to find a way to make it grow and to bound only with his new body.

Konan sample was very difficult to obtain, she always stays with Pein and do not enjoy spars with other members, the only time that she can be found alone is when Akatsuki stays in the base on Ame, and even then she only left Pein side to go to some kind of secret location outside the village. In order to get the DNA of the origami mistress Orochimaru took a risk. While in Ame he followed the blue haired woman, to a abandoned house on the outskirts of the village, making sure she did not noticed him, and there he discovered Pein secret, that he was actually controling dead bodies and that he was just a man seemingly at the verge of death, amazing how people become open when they think they are alone, looking at the man inside the house being treated by Konan, once again Orochimaru was reminded of his own weak body. After discovering the place getting samples from Pein real body was easy, he just had to go back there and collect some blood that the man constantly coughed, apparently Nagato body was so weak that even using chakra was a hard task for him, and since Konan had to stay in the house at least for two days a month, she ended up sleeping there a lot of times, so getting a few strands of her hair was simple.

Hidan and Zetsu were the easiest one's to get samples from, one always bleeds in battle and the other tends to appear from the ground without any warning, so throwing a kunai at him pretending it was an accident was easy for the sannin.

Currently the snake sannin was preparing to take control of Uchiha Itachi body, he knew that it was time to leave Akatsuki se he had gathered all his possessions and materials from the base all that was left to do was the capture of the young Uchiha body. His time on the current one was ending and the body was already rejecting him. Orochimaru eyed Itachi end silently summoned a snake to incapacite his enemy. Everything was perfect until the sannin ordered the snake to attack, that was when Orochimaru found himself unable to move and being impaled by various spikes when he looked at Itachi eyes he understood what happened...he have lost...

**Otogakure no Sato**

After his defeat to Itachi Orochimaru was forced to retreat to Otogakure, when he arrived he immediately performed his technique on one of his subbordinates, and now he was on his private chambers looking in a mirror that reflected the face of a young man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Soon, kukuku very soon I will be perfect, and the whole world will know that I defeated death" tought Orochimaru. Suddenly the door opened and a young man with grey hair done in a ponitail,

wearing a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg and with circular glasses, walked inside the room.

"Have you collected the item Kabuto?" the snake sannin asked

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru most loyal servant, personal doctor and righ-hand man answered

"Prepare the subjects, we will begin the experiments at once"

Kabuto just bowed and left to do what he was ordered. Orochimaru touched his face one more time, "Very soon,kukuku" tought the snake charmer with a maniacal laugh.

**2 months later**

**"DAMMIT, WEAKLINGS ALL OF THEM" **The snake sannin was ready to go on a killing spree, after two months experimenting, looking for someone that could receive the honor of becoming his new vessel, Orochimaru have made no progress, all the subjects died shortly after receiving the foreign DNA, and now he only had enough for one more try..

"Kabuto I need a solution and I need it **NOW**" the sannin demanded in a tone filled with fury

The grey haired teen adjusted his glasses before answering.

" Orochimaru-sama all the subjects perished because of the same reason, after injecting the DNA their bodies began a process of adaptation, the cells broke down and began to reform again, the problem as you know sir is that the process is too slow, and if we try to make it faster the DNA it is not completely assimilated, what we need is someone whose body will make the process naturally faster..I only know two persons with such an ability"

With that Kabuto gave Orochimaru two pictures, one of a grining young boy with blond hair and blue eyes with three whisker like marks on each cheek, and the other of a red haired girl smiling with her eyes closed showing the victory sign and with the same marks as the boy.

" You guarantee that they can survive Kabuto?" Kabuto just nodded.

"hmmm..kukuku then I don't care which one you bring me Kabuto as long as you do it immediately..and Kabuto if this fails again, I will make you wish you never had that regeneration of yours."

Orochimaru said with a smirk

Kabuto just left, he needed to complete his task and fast or...he didn't even dared to think about the consequences.

Orochimaru looked at the various dead bodies on the lab and smirked.

"You may have take them, but you will never take me, kukuku"

**AN: that's it, next chapter things will finally get really interesting, please tell me what you think and were I can improve.**


	3. A day to mourn

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who have read the story so far, everyone that placed the story or the author on the alerts and/or favorites, and the ones that reviewed, thank you very much everyone, ^.^ **

**Harem [so far]: femKyuu, femShinigami, Yugito, Mei,...**

**Any suggestions to add on the harem are appreciated**

'Hey' -character thinking

"Hey" -character talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .**

**Chapter 3:**

**A day to mourn **

**Konohagakure no sato**

Uzumaki Naruto, a short 4 year old boy,with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, with three whisker like marks on his face, wearing an neon orange jumpsuit that screamed "**I am here look at me**", was currently walking trough the streets of Konoha with a sad look on his face, once again he was thrown out of a store when he tried to buy some food for himself.

Normally the people of Konoha would think that throwing out a 4 year old child simply because said child wanted to buy food was a horrible act and would become outraged with it, but not when that particular child was Uzumaki Naruto, holder of the soul and Yin chakra of the Kyuubi. The people of the village hate Naruto more than anything, and do everything to make his life miserable, from denying service on stores to beating him up at least once a week, in their minds Naruto is the kyuubi and deserve every bit of suffering that he receive, unfortunately if anyone were to kill the little demon the Hokage would deliver extreme punishment to the people of the village, but one day their beloved leader would open his eyes and kill it with his own hands, they were sure of it, but until then they would make it suffer in any way they could.

While Naruto was walking back to his apartment he could feel the hate directed towards him, he didn't understand why people were mean to him and called him names even going as far as beating him up, and worst, all of them seem to become extremely happy in causing him any sort of pain. He always wondered what he did that was so wrong, if he knew he would apologize. Naruto knows that he is not a demon like everyone sais he is, after all, when he asked the lady with pretty red hair she have hugged him and said that he was just a little boy. But then, why they call him that? And what have he done to deserve such treatment? Two questions that everyone refuse to answer.

When Naruto reached his apartment he noticed that the door was unlocked, it is not unusual for the villagers to break into the young jinchuuriki apartment to destroy everything he has and paint insults on the walls, so Naruto just ignored it, opened the door and entered, and was closing the door when he heard.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun"

Naruto saw a boy with grey hair tied into a ponitail, wearing circular glasses, standing on his living room, smiling at him.

"Who are you dattebayo?" Naruto asked the boy, already preparing to run away.

Kabuto saw that the little kid was afraid of him and decided to reassure the child.

"You can calm down Naruto-kun, my name is Kabuto Yakushi and I only want to talk with you" Kabuto said with a kind smile.

Naruto was still afraid of Kabuto, but the fact that the older boy haven't done anything yet and was smiling at him, calmed the blond a little and so he closed the door but still stayed near it.

" So...hmm...what do you want to talk about Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked, trying to be polite.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before answering

" After seeing the way that the villagers treat you I decided to help you Naruto-kun..tell me, do you want to be a ninja?"

At the mention of becoming a ninja Naruto became excited, after all ninjas had super cool powers, so he answered.

" YES, I WANNA BE A SUPER COOL NINJA, DATTEBAYO"

At this Kabuto smirked a little,

' excellent, this is being easier than I tought'

" Well then, if you agree to come with me Naruto-kun to a place outside the village I will train you to become the best ninja in the world, I assure you that when you come back everyone will stop being mean to you"

'No need to tell him that he won't be coming back'

When Naruto heard that he would need to leave the village in order to train he was happy and sad at the same time. Of course he wanted to become an awesome ninja but if he left the village he wouldn't see crazy snake lady, purple hair lady, Teuchi-ojiji, Ayame-chan and pretty red haired lady, for a while.

'But still they said that they can't help me become a ninja yet..sooo if I go with Kabuto-san I can surprise them with my awesome ninja skills when I come back dattebayo'

" I will go with you to become an AWESOME NINJA, when do we leave Kabuto-sensei?"

Hearing the answer Kabuto smirked and adjusted his glasses.

' He is so desperate for attention that the idea of having someone with him that seemingly wants nothing more then to help him, make him trust said person easily...this will be very good for the future'

" We will leave immediately Naruto-kun, but first I will put you to sleep with a jutsu, so that I can carry you without making you uncomfortable during the trip and to get to the place faster,ok?"

The child just nodded and Orochimaru servant performed a simple genjutsu making the little boy collapse in an instant.

' Indeed a lot easier than I tought'

**3 days later, Otogakure...**

Naruto woke up feeling really uncomfortable, he tried to stand up only to find that he couldn't move, he was tied to a table, his arms and legs bound by straps, the jinchuuriki panicked and desperately tried to free himself all the while thinking: 'What happened? Did someone attacked Kabuto-sensei? Or maybe... no,no,no..Kabuto-sensei wouldn't do this..but what if he is just like the others..'

Suddenly the sound of a door opening alerted the blond to a new presence into the room, so he stopped trying to free himself and turned his head into the direction of the new person.

Naruto saw a extremely pale-skinned man with waist-length black hair, amber eyes with slits and purple markins around the eyes, wearing plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings, carrying a syringe that had some kind of green liquid in it.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Kabuto-sensei?"

Naruto asked with a panicked tone, trying once again to free himself.

Instead of answering the questions the man simply walked over to Naruto and injected the strange liquid into his arm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

The moment that the needle of the syringe was removed all that Naruto felt was pain, unbelievable pain, it was much worse than any beating he have ever received, it felt like all his body was being destroyed slowly and constantly, all he could do was scream and hope to lose consciousness fast.

After injecting the DNA Orochimaru went to another room to observe the progress of his new test subject, unaffected by the screams of pain.

" Kukuku, now Kabuto for your sake I hope that the brat is able to survive the injection of Madara DNA"

" I assure you that he will survive Orochimaru-sama, but how will we know if he is able to activate the sharingan sir?"

Kabuto calmly asked while still looking at the screaming jinchuuriki.

"That is simple Kabuto, the sharingan is a self defense mechanism that the body relies on during situations of great physical and mental stress, since the subject do not lose consciousness during the entire process young Naruto will feel the pain of his body being broken down and rebuit, thus creating the perfect conditions to activate the sharingan, and to make sure that it happens I will go to him the moment that the process stop, therefore his brain will recognize me as a threat and will do everything to protect the body, which includes the activation of the dojutsu"

After the explanation the sannin and his subordinate turned their full attention to the jinchuuriki, hoping to finally achieve success.

**1 hour later**

After a whole hour Naruto stopped screaming and completely calmed down, entering the room Orochimaru couldn't hide his excitement, the gaki survived, now it was just a matter of wheter his body destroyed the sample or assimilated it. When he looked at Naruto eyes, the snake sannin couldn't help but feel extremely happy, because, what he saw wasn't the blue eyes of the Uzumaki, instead he saw red eyes with a single tomoe in each of them just before the child succumbed to exhaustion.

Controlling his excitement the snake sannin called Kabuto into the room to check on the boy.

After making sure that his future vessel was okay, Orochimaru called for one of his subordinates, ordering him to take the boy to a room and to make sure to lock the door to prevent the boy of wondering through Oto. After the shinobi left, Orochimaru adressed his personal medic.

"kukuku, it seems that you were right after all, congratulations kukuku. Now the boy need to be trained in everything related to the shinobi arts, since you were the one to bring him here I believe that he trust you, therefore you will be the one responsible for that..and make sure that the gaki keeps the sharingan activated at all times, that is extremely important Kabuto"

The medic adjusted his glasses, before asking.

"Orochimaru-sama, please forgive my curiosity but why it is so important for Naruto-kun to keep the sharingan activated at all times?"

The sannin smirked before answering.

"While I was still in Konoha I became intrigued with the sharingan and started to study it, to gain a greater understanding of the dojutsu I broke into the Uchiha compound library and there I learned about the mangekyou sharingan, when I found out about the power of the mangekyou I was really impressed , but something was not making sense, the scrolls said that, to obtain the power one must kill his best friend..but Uchiha Madara never killed his brother, Uchiha Izuna, and according to the scrolls Izuna was the only person that Madara cared about on a personal level, they were family, rivals and friends , and both reached the mangekyou. How did they obtained those marvelous eyes without killing their important person? After much research I came up with a theory...tell me Kabuto, how the normal sharingan evolve?"

"By constant usage and training, Orochimaru-sama "

The medic answered immediately

"Exactly, so why should it be any different to reach the mangekyou? My theory is that this is the original method, but at some point an Uchiha activated the eyes trough the method of killing, and since Madara and Izuna never revealed how they obtained the Mangekyou, the Uchiha began to believe that killing your most important person was the only way, never trying to do it the hard way"

Kabuto nodded his head in understanding, it was possible and the Uchiha never believed in hard work, convincing themselves that they were natural geniuses.. But then suddenly Kabuto realized something.

"Orochimaru-sama certainly other Uchiha activated the mangekyou, but the existence of the eyes don't seem to be common knowledge, why is that sir?"

The snake sannin was pleased with his subordinate.

"Because constant usage of the eyes cause the person to go blind, so the ones who obtained them rarely used them in fear of losing their sight, and before you ask, that won't happen with Naruto-kun since the moment he activate the mangekyou I will transplant another pair of eyes to him, effectively canceling the blindness creating the eyes only Madara obtained, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"

Clearly impressed with his master genius, Kabuto bowed and left the room. Orochimaru left the room shortly after and went to his private chambers where he kept all the important items he posessed, all of them protected by a series of special seals, in this chamber he kept him.

' Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan, kukuku how fortunate that I found your body behind the waterfall in the Valley of the End, but then again, the Uchiha should guard their secrets better... the place of your fall became the same place of your eternal rest, it is poetic when I think about it, kukuku..Eternal eyes belong with the eternal being'

Tought Orochimaru while he looked at the body of a black haired man, wearing some kind of armor, with his eyes opened showing red eyes with an intricate pattern.

**The next day**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, fearing that he would see the strange pale-skinned man that looked so much like a snake, afraid that the pain would come back again, but most of all, afraid that everything that have happened the other day was real and not just a really bad dream, hoping that he would hear the lady with pretty red hair knocking at the door to invite him to ramen like she have done many times before. But when he opened his eyes he felt like crying when instead of his apartment ceiling he saw the same one as he did the other day, then he remembered that yesterday he was tied to a bed and immediately got off the one he was currently lying, being relieved that he could do so. Calming himself down he looked around the room, finding only a bed, an old chair and desk, he headed to the door, but to his dismay it was locked, with nothing else to do Naruto returned to the bed to get some more sleep.

The blonde boy woke up again when someone entered the room, and to his relief it was Kabuto-sensei carrying some food and water.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

Kabuto asked putting the young boy lunch onto the table

" I am feeling fine Kabuto-sensei... b-but where a-are we?" The young jinchuuriki asked with fear in his voice.

Orochimaru servant adjusted his glasses before answering.

" We are in the secret place that I told you about Naruto-kun"

He answed calmly.

"B-but yesterday.." Naruto began only to be interrupted by Kabuto who already knew what Naruto was going to ask.

" I am really sorry Naruto-kun, I should have warned you that you were chosen to participate in a very special program, that will give you various powers to make you stronger than anyone..and yesterday you received the first power..I am really sorry for not having warned you before"

After Kabuto explaination, Naruto relaxed and became excited with the idea of gaining awesome powers.

" Hey, hey Kabuto-sensei what kind of power I received? I know, I know, you gave me the power to fly, or or to becomee invisible, or even better, to

transform things in RAMEN

DATTEBAYO"

Said an excited Naruto jumping up and down.

Kabuto laughed a little before answering.

" Unfortunately Naruto-kun it was none of these things, sorry to disappoint you, but we gave you an awesome ability I guarantee you, and after you eat your lunch we will begin your training and I am gonna teach you how to use your power"

After hearing the answer the blonde ate the food quickly, wanting to begin his training as soon as possible

Kabuto guided Naruto trough the "secret training place", until they reached an area on the outside, with a river and a beautiful waterfall, some trees and some training equipment [**think about where cannon Naruto learned to control wind chakra**].

Looking at his young charge Kabuto adjusted his glasses and explained the training.

" Naruto, I am going to train you in all of the shinobi arts, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and much more. I will not lie to you it is going to be hard, sometimes you will get hurt, sometimes you'll wish you never met me, but in the end I promise that you will be do you want to return

to konoha right now, or do you want to train here with me? Choose"

without thinking twice Naruto answered.

" I want to train with you"

At this Kabuto smirked

**Konoha, Hokage Office**

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, suddenly felt that something terrible have happened.

**Konoha, Namikaze clan compound.**

In the house of the Namikaze family two red heads, one a young girl and the other a beautiful woman, felt like they have lost something really important, one trying to understand this sudden feeling and the other with one tought in mind:

"Naruto-kun..."

**Konoha, dango shop**

Inside the dango shop, Mitarashi Anko and Uzuki Yugao suddenly stopped eating their food, and felt that someone have been taken away from them.

**Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame suddenly stopped what they were doing to look at the rain, and both felt like they were about to cry together with the skies.

That day the rain has not stopped, the heavens wept lamenting the loss of the purest soul.

**AN: well that's it, please tell me what you think, were I can improve, where I am doing a good job , IF I am doing a good job...next chapter, the rest of the abilities are passed, Shinigami and Kyuubi make an appearance and a surprise.**


	4. The rule of the shinobi world

**AN: I would like to apologize, last chapter I put it as chapter 3 when it should be chapter 2, it doesn't make any difference in the story, so I will not change it, but some people might have being confused, I am really sorry.**

**Harem [so far]: femKyuu, femShinigami, Yugito, Mei, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Ayame,Tayuya,Konan...**

**Every girl in the harem will have an important part on the story, there will be 3 or 4 more girls from konoha I just haven't decided who yet.**

**" ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****"- Jutsus.**

'Hello' - human thinking.

"Hello" - human speaking.

**'Hello' - Shinigami/ Bijuu/and the king of hell, thinking. **

**"Hello" -** **Shinigami/ Bijuu/and the king of hell, speaking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 4:**

**The rule of the shinobi world**

**Otogakure**

" Before we start, tell me Naruto-kun, do you know what chakra is?"

Kabuto asked his young pupil.

" Hmmm..chakra is the hmm..I don't know sensei"

Naruto answered.

The servant of Orochimaru adjusted his glasses before explaining.

" Chakra is the resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. Ninjas are able to access and manipulate their chakra inside and outside of their bodies. Did you understand Naruto-kun?"

The young Uzumaki just nodded.

" Before you start training you need to access your chakra. To do that, you have to close your eyes and relax, feel the chakra that is within you and bring it out slowly"

instructed Kabuto.

Naruto just did what his sensei told him to do, and after a while he felt something warm inside him, and just like Kabuto instructed, he began to bring it out slowly.

' Impressive, he was able to access his chakra really fast and it is so strong that it became visible, truly a Uzumaki'

Tought the young medic.

" Congratulations Naruto-kun, now, I want you to focus your chakra into your eyes and maintain there, when you feel that you have done it I want you to open your eyes"

Without answering the young boy began to direct his chakra to his eyes, finding easy to do so, and then opened them. He noticed that everything seemed to be clearer and that the world seemed to have slowed down.

" Wowww, that's awesome Kabuto-sensei, I feel like I can do everything and I can see much better than before, but, what is that strange blue light around you sensei?"

Asked an excited Naruto.

The medic smiled at the young shinobi in training.

" Well, the strange blue light as you put it, is my chakra. Your vision became better because of the power that you received called sharingan, here take a look at your eyes"

With that kabuto handled a mirror to Naruto.

Expecting to see blue eyes staring back at him, the young jinchuuriki was surprised when he saw red eyes with one black tomoe in each.

" woowww, what can I do with them sensei?"

Naruto asked still looking at the mirror.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before answering.

" With your eyes you can track and predict the movements and actions of fast-moving objects, recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, instantly memorize and replicate any movement that you see, including jutsus, and you will be able to cast genjutsu with just a look."

Naruto was really excited and amazed, his eyes were awesome and he couldn't wait to learn how to use them.

" But, be aware that to be able to use all the abilities of the sharingan you will have to train hard. I also want you to keep them activated at all times, understood?"

The blond just nodded, determined to do everything that his sensei ordered him to.

" Well then Naruto-kun, your training begins now"

Kabuto told his young charge.

**1 month later**

Orochimaru of the sannin was in his private chambers, listening as his personal medic gave a report on the growth of his futute vessel.

" The boy is learning at an outstanding pace Orochimaru-sama, I am giving him lessons in anatomy, medicine and.."

The young medic was interrupted by his master.

" I don't care about what you are teaching him, I am only interested in knowing if his sharingan feels natural to him, or if he have problems using it"

Said the snake sannin.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before answering.

" It is completely natural, since the boy used it on our first training session he haven't deactivated it, going as far as

gaining another tomoe in each eye"

The sannin was pleased with the news.

" Excellent Kabuto, we will give the boy a new injection later today, make sure to prepare him, dismissed."

With that the medic left the room.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in his room reading a book about seals, while thinking about the month he spent on the secret training place. The last month was one of the best in his opinion, Kabuto-sensei training was really hard but effective. He learned a lot about the human body, poisons and antidotes, learned the three basic jutsus **[henge, kawarimi and bunshin]** to a point where he can use them without hand signs, did a LOT of chakra control exercises and physical conditioning, and learned the basics of sealing. Naruto found out that he enjoyed learning about the sealing arts, and as soon as his calligraphy got better he would start making his own seals. But there was something that bothered him, ever since his sharingan evolved he began to notice the odd looks that sensei gave him from time to time.

'The day that I gained my second tomoe he looked extremely pleased for some reason, and I feel like it wasn't with my progress, but then..'

The sound of his door opening interrupted his toughts.

" Come Naruto-kun, you will receive another ability today"

Said Kabuto from the door.

Naruto just stood up and followed his teacher all the while thinking:

'Crap, this is gonna hurt like a bitch, exactly like last time'

When they arrived into the room that Naruto would receive the injection, the young boy was once again strapped to a table by Kabuto, once again the snake-like man injected some weird liquid into his arm, and the pain came again, a whole hour of torture.

After the procedure ended, Kabuto examined Naruto to make sure that the young boy was fine. Finding nothing wrong he adressed his master.

" Another success Orochimaru-sama"

Orochimaru smirked, pleased that the gaki survived it again.

" kukukuku, excellent, starting tomorrow I will have another person training him along with you"

Kabuto gave the snake sannin a confused look.

" Who that might be Orochimaru-sama?"

The medic asked his master.

The snake-sannin just gave an evil smile and left the room without giving an answer.

**With Naruto**

While master and subordinate were talking the jinchuuriki opened his eyes to see only darkness, he looked at his hands and noticed that he could see them, meaning that he wasn't blind.

' But if I am not blind, where am I?'

Naruto asked himself.

**" You are where I want you to be young one, a place where you and I can talk"**

Naruto heard a soft, melodious and feminine voice speaking with him.

" Who are you? And what do you want to talk to me about?"

Naruto calmly asked the voice, actually wanting to hear it again.

**" I am the one who takes away life, the one who take souls to the other side, the fate of all living beings, I am the shinigami. As for what I want with you, tell me, do you want to be free of your pain? Do you want your suffering to end? If you let me take you, I will take away all your suffering and lead you to a place of eternal rest"**

Naruto heard the shiinigami offer and became very tempted to accept it.

' But if I accept I will never see pretty red haired lady, crazy snake-lady or purple haired lady again. Also, pain is necessary, without pain no one can become strong, no, I will not run away from my pain'

Making his decision he answered:

" Thank you for the offer, but I refuse Shinigami-sama"

It was quiet for a while, but then the shinigami answered.

**" I can't take you now if you do not want me to..very well"**

With that the darkness disappeared and Naruto found himself losing consciousness again.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up to find himself into his room this time, and began to wonder if he had just dreamed about the death Goddess, judging by the voice, or if it was real and she really talked with and wanted to take him to the other side. After thinking about it for a while he decided that it was just a dream and began to prepare for the day.

As usual, Kabuto came to his room and led him to the training ground, but this time there was a woman there.

The woman was wearing red lipstick, had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle- neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one piece red suit and had calf-length brown sandal boots.

Kabuto looked at Naruto and introduced the woman.

"Naruto-kun this is Guren, she will be helping me in training you for now on".

Guren looked at the little brat and scowled.

" Listen here gaki, I don't want to play ninja with a little brat like you, so you better do what I order you to do without complaining, I say jump you jump understand?"

Said Guren in a scaring voice.

Naruto gulped and just nodded not wanting to upset his new teacher.

The crystal user smirked at that.

"Good, as long as you obey we will get along just fine"

Kabuto, wanting to begin the training, proceeded to explain Naruto new ability.

" Naruto-kun this time you received a power called Jiongu [**earth grudge fear**] which gives you the ability to manipulate threads that are inside of your body and also allows you to steal a persons heart to gain his or her elemental affinity"

At the mention of having threads inside of his body, Naruto became confused, he didn't felt any different after all.

"What do you mean sensei?"

At that Guren smirked, creating a crystal shuriken she hited him in the right arm leaving a deep wound.

Naruto was about to yell at her for doing such a thing, when suddenly black threads shot out of his arm and began sewing the wound, in mere seconds the wound was completely healed. The young jinchuuriki looked in awe at his healed arm, the pain was completely gone and there wasn't even a scar.

Kabuto was also impressed.

'I never tought that the jiongu would combine with his healing ability, not only increasing the speed that his body heal but alsso becoming an automatic response to injuries'

" woww, that is awesomee, totally worth the pain, dattebayo"

Said Naruto, with a huge grin on his face.

Guren alsso had a huge grin on her face, huge, and very dark.

" Glad you enjoy it brat, because now I can cut you to pieces, since you will just heal afterwards ne?"

Naruto immediately paled, somehow he knew that she was serious.

**1 year later**

The, now 5 year old, jinchuuriki was currently upside down on a tree branch, with various leaves sticking to his body, a kunai on each finger of his left hand and five chakra threads on the right hand holding another five kunai on the air.

For the last year Naruto did nothing but train, he trained 16 hours a day, seven days of the week. He learned a lot with Guren and Kabuto: kenjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu, tactics, torture and interrogation and kugutsu. Naruto was extremely pleased with his skills and all the abilities he received since he began his training.

Every month, during six months, Naruto received a new ability. After receiving the Jiongu the young boy gained the Jiton [**magnetic release**], an unmanned ability that made his chakra control MUCH better [ **Sasori sample**], the Bakuton [**Explosion release**] which gave him some weird mouths on his hands, a black katana that can absorb and detect chakra and create some sort of black scales from the blade that also absorb chakra, Naruto named Kuro no tsurugi [**black sword**], and two other abilities that Kabuto and Guren refused to teach him how to use for some reason.

His appearance suffered a dramatic change. Naruto was forced to abandon his orange jumpsuit, since Guren ordered him to wear ninja clothing and threatened to cut all his limbs until he did so. Now he was wearing a black sleeves T-shirt that had a whirpool on the back, black ANBU style pants, black fingerless gloves with metal plates and an opening on the palm, black shinobi sandals, and had Kuro no tsurugi strapped to his back. His hair changed to a dark shade of blonde and had some black streaks in it. His face showed no signs of baby fat, he developed some muscles, not much but still could be seen, and he had a complex seal on his left arm and a simpler on his right. The seal on the left was a gravity seal, currently showing the number 3, and the seal on the right was created by him to hide his **real **appearance.

Suddenly one of his fingers twitched and a kunai moved to block a crystal shuriken.

" That's enough for today gaki, get down here so I can take your sorry ass to your room"

Ordered Guren.

That was another strange thing, Naruto was never allowed to walk alone on the place.

" Hai Guren-sensei"

Naruto answered in a calm tone.

The jinchuuriki suddenly stopped the flow of chakra, immediately the leaves began to fall to the ground along with the kunais and Naruto himself, who just adjusted hid body and landed gracefully.

" Where is Kabuto-sensei?"

Naruto calmly asked.

" I don't know brat, and frankly I don't care"

Guren answered while they walked back to Naruto room.

**With Kabuto**

Kabuto was in Orochimaru private chamber, the snake sannin told him that they had important things to discuss regarding the young jinchuuriki.

" It has been a whole year already Kabuto. The boy survived every injection so far, even the new one that Fuuma Arashi collected for us, and he is close to become the perfect vessel...However, he still haven't achieved the mangekyou sharingan, do you have any idea why?"

Orochimaru asked his personal medic in a calm tone.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before answering.

" I don't know Orochimaru-sama, his sharingan is already in the three tomoe stage, which means that can evolve just like any other. And his training is extremely harsh, honestly, I tought that it would have already activated by now."

The snake sannin tought for a minute before sighing and adressing his subordinate again.

" We have no choice then, kukuku, take him to area 36."

The medic eyes widened at that. Area 36 is the place where they keep every failed experiment, and all of them became monsters that live only to kill.

"Orochimaru-sama, please forgive me, but why area 36?"

Asked Kabuto.

The sannin just gave a cruel smile.

"To put him in a life and death situation, while making him feel regret. You will not let him out of there until he have killed every single being of that place, understood?"

Kabuto just nodded and left the room.

' kukuku, they are just failed experiments after all '

Tought the sannin with a smirk.

After leaving his master private chambers Kabuto went to Naruto room and guided the boy to the entrance of area 36.

"Now Naruto-kun, today you will do the most difficult thing for a shinobi, you will kill for the first time."

Kabuto said to his young student.

Naruto was really confused, first his sensei appeared after the training had ended, then he took him to this place where he could hear horrible screams from behind the door, and now sensei said that he needs to kill someone.

" I don't understand sensei, who will I be fighting? what's behind this door?"

Asked Naruto in a nervous tone.

Kabuto gave a reassuring smile before answering.

" Behind this door we keep monsters Naruto-kun, creatures that were killing various people in different villages, so, I decided that instead of having a person as your first kill you will have them. Remember, fight with everything you got, do not hesitate even for a second, and try to finish it quickly."

With that he opened the door, pushed Naruto inside and closed the door again.

The moment Naruto entered he was forced to dodge a claw strike, and soon after he blocked another with his sword.

'It is just like sensei said, they are monsters that live only to fight, and, if they really were killing people I see no reason to show mercy'

Tought Naruto while he did hand signs.

**"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ****" **Naruto launched a huge fireball from his mouth hitting a lot of his enemies.

Immediately after using the jutsu, Naruto released his gravity seal and rushed at his enemies at chuunin level speeds, using a combination of kenjutsu and the sharingan ability to predict movements to fight his opponents. They never stood a chance.

Thirty minutes later it was over, Naruto stood in the middle of the room covered in blood, his enemies were all around him, dead.

But suddenly, the blond haired boy noticed some movement on his right and carefully went to check it out, what he saw shocked him.

There, laying broken on the ground was the body of what appeared to be a young girl with dark blue hair and black eyes. Aside from some scales that covered some parts of her body, everything else was normal.

' She is not a monster, she is just..just a girl, a innocent girl..but then...then'

Tought a shocked Naruto, and for the first time he really looked at his victims.

He saw that all of his enemies were human beings, they had some animal parts on their bodies but aside from that they were just normal persons.

' All of them are people not monsters, they weren't fighting because they wanted to but because they were forced to fight each other...and I...I...'

A soft voice interrupted his toughts.

"Please, it hurt so much, I want to..cough,cough.. I wan to die. Please cough cough, do it"

The young girl begged him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto hair covered his eyes, but tears of blood were visible coming down his face.

" I am...so sorry"

He said as he brought his sword down and stabbed the girl on the heart.

Immediately after he killed the girl the door opened again, and Kabuto came in and started to clap.

" You did it Naruto-kun, and quite fast too"

The medic said.

Naruto continued to stare at the girl.

"They were just humans, not monsters"

Naruto said with a cold voice.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and gave a evil smile.

" Correction, they were failures, experiments that turned out wrong, they were unimportant"

At that Naruto turned around and glared at Kabuto.

" UNIMPORTANT? THEY WERE PEOPLE, HUMAN BEINGS LIKE YOU AND ME"

The blonde boy shouted.

Orochimaru servant wasn't listening to him, no, he was more interested on the eyes of the young boy. They no longer had three tomoe in them, now they resembled a fully opened red camellia.

' hmhmhm..Orochimaru-sama was right, he really activated the mangekyou sharingan'

Tought a amazed Kabuto.

"Sigh..we don't have time for this Naruto-kun"

With that said he appeared behind the boy and knocked him out.

' Orochimaru-sama will be pleased'

Tought the medic.

**Orochimaru private chamber **

"Kukuku, so he finally did it. Lets transplant Madara eyes immediately, also, we will give him Nagato sample afterwards. Keep the boy unconscious during the process this time Kabuto"

Ordered a very excited Orochimaru.

Kabuto just bowed to his master, and left the room.

' Just one more and I will become truly immortal, kukuku'

**After the operation**

Naruto found himself once again standing in complete darkness, and he knew that the death Goddess would come again asking if he wanted to be taken.

' She always come and try to convince me to take her offer, and I never accept...but this time I will, after all, what I have done is simply..'

His toughts were interrupted by a deep voice.

**" Necessary and normal for a shinobi."**

Naruto looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

" You are not the shinigami, who are you?"

The young jinchuuriki asked, slightly intimidated by the new voice.

The new arrival chuckled a little before answering.

**" I am the who one cursed this world with the knowledge of chakra. The creator of each and every bloodline, father of all bijuu, the one who lies between life and death. I am the king of hell"**

As soon as the king of hell finished his introduction, purple flames appeared on the ground in front of Naruto, and he saw a gigantic face in front of him with purple eyes that had ripple like patterns, and the kanji for "King" on the forehead.

The blonde boy could only stare at the king of hell, unsure of what to say.

The king looked at Naruto, seemingly judging him.

**' So young, and yet, hold so much power. Maybe I have finally found what I need.'**

**" As I was saying, what you did is completely normal in the shinobi world, in order to become a shinobi one is expected to kill, without regret."**

**Said the king.**

Hearing that, Naruto became angry and glared fiercely.

" NORMAL? WITHOUT REGRET? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, THEY WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE, WHAT I DID WASN'T RIGHT, NECESSARY NOR NORMAL, SHINOBI OR NOT...I..killed..all of them"

Naruto said, his voice filled with regret and becoming a mere whisper at the end.

**" I never said that what you did was right boy, I merely stated that if you want to become a shinobi you will have to kill a lot more, although, the way things are going you have little time on this world."**

**Stated the king.**

Naruto became confused with the last statement of the king.

" What do you mean? Why do I have little time?"

The creator of bloodlines stared at the young blonde with a serious expression.

**" I mean that you have been used all this time. The one you call sensei isn't giving you power because he wants to help you, in reality, he's just preparing you."**

"Preparing me for what?"

Asked a confused Naruto.

**" His master seek immortality, and you are becoming immortal. When you do become immortal, and trust me you will, his master will take posession of your body, destroying your mind"**

**Explained the king.**

Naruto couldn't believe it, his sensei was just using him.

'All this time..he lied to me..he doesn't care about me, just like everyone else...and he wants to take away the only thing that is truly mine'

" I refuse.."

The young jinchuuriki whispered while looking at the ground.

**"What do you refuse?"**

The king asked.

Naruto looked at him with purple eyes that were filled with determination.

" I refuse to be used again, I will not let him take my body. Let him give me power, in the end I will just crush him with it."

The king of hell smirked.

**' Yes, he will be able to correct the mistake'**

**"Well then, I have a proposition for you, tell me, what do you know about the Rikudou Sennin?**

**AN: well that is it, sorry for the time skips there will be just one more, and I promise that battles will be more detailed, in this chapter it was only the outcome that was important. **

**Also, next chapter: Naruto x Kyuubi [**sorry that she didn't appeared on this chapter**]**

**Tell me what you think please.**


	5. Chapter 5:  I WILL WIN YOUR RESPECT

**AN: I am really sorry for not updating for so long, I am not gonna bore you with my problems, but as of now there will be at least one chapter every week, I promise, and thanks for everyone that reviewed you guys are awesome. The harem is: femKyuubi, fem Shinigami, Tayuya, Anko, Yugao, Mei, Konan, Yugito, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Kushina, OC,OC**

**I know that there is a lot of girls on the harem, but I guarantee that every girl will have an important part on the story, they are completely necessary. **

" New one"- Human speaking.

' New one'- Human thinking.

**"New one"- shinigami, kyuubi, king of hell speaking.**

**' New one'- shinigami, kyuubi, king of hell thinking. **

**CHAPTER 5: I WILL WIN YOUR RESPECT**

" The Rikudou sennin? Well, all I know is that he was the first shinobi and that he defeated a great evil saving the world". Answered Naruto.

The king of hell sneered at the answer. **"What you said is completely incorrect. The Rikudou Sennin was not the first shinobi and he did not defeated a great evil."**

Naruto was completely surprised by the answer, after all, all the books that mentioned the rikudou sennin portraited him as some kind of god in earth, the one who gave the secret of chakra to humanity, the very first shinobi and the savior of the world. But now the King is saying that all that was a lie?

" If the rikudou sennin wasn´t the first shinobi, then who was it? and what do you mean by he have not defeated a great evil?". Asked the young jinchuuriki.

The king of hell eyed Naruto with a serious and irritated look. **" The first shinobi came centuries before the rikudou sennin, history and myself already forgot him. You see young one, I am a creature who feeds of human souls, but, I can not simply go to earth and devore people´s souls. For that reason I gave various humans the knowledge of chakra and shared with them my eyes, that way every person that they killed I was able to consume, a fair deal if you ask me."**

Naruto became wide eyed at this, he understood perfectly what the king was saying. "You made the deal with the rikudou sennin, didn´t you?".

**" You are correct, I indeed made this deal with the sage, but, he became arrogant with the power and slowly stopped giving his enemies souls to me, he discovered a way to force me to store the souls rather then consume them. He understood chakra to such a level that he was able to completely seal my connection with the world, becoming the only one that could see me and talk with me, he broke our deal and used me. I sent the Juubi [ten tails] to erase his existence, but, he was able to seal the beast into his body and became the very first jinchuuriki." **Explained the king.

The blonde shinobi could not believe what he was hearing, it seemed that everything that the ninja world was led to believe was a lie. " So, you are saying that the one who is supposed to be the savior of the world is nothing more than a liar? And that he gained his power basically stealing yours?" Asked Naruto.

**" Yes, but that is not everything, the shinobi world wasn´t supposed to exist. The sage gave the knowledge of chakra to humanity, divided the Jubi into nine making easier for others to capture and use its power. He wasn´t the savior of the world, far from it, because of him humans became too powerful and arrogant and they began to desire even more power, doing everything necessary to obtain it."**

The young jinchuuriki became serious, he knew where this conversation was going to end. " So, the sage is the reason why the world is in constant conflict, the reason why so many people die everyday. And the shinobi world is a mistake, a mistake that because of the sage you can´t correct it yourself, so you need someone to do it for you, and you want me to be the one who does it." Summarized Naruto. Already thinking if he should help the king or not.

The king smirked, the boy was really perceptive. **" Yes, I want you to be the destroyer of the shinobi world, I want you to erase the knowledge of chakra from existence."**

"But why me? And why should I help you?" The blonde asked.

**" Because you saw how the quest for power is destroing the world, you know that innocent people are suffering because of it, and more importantly, you are a product of the desire for power. I know that you never wanted to kill that girl, I know that you suffered your whole life and that you don´t want other people to have the same fate, I know everything about you Uzumaki Naruto, and I know that you will help me." **Said the king.

Naruto began to remember all the times that he was beaten, that he had to look for food in trash cans, all the people on area 36 that were used by a madman in his quest for power. The king was right in everything that he said, Naruto never wanted anyone to experience what he did, and to prevent that he would have to help the king. Opening his eyes he answered. "You are right I don´t want anybody to suffer like I did , I will help you end the shinobi world, no matter what it takes."

The king smirked at that. **" Good, but first you need to become more powerful, you need allies, remember that you will be fighting against the world. But, I will help you with everything that you need, we are in this together young one. And before you go I will give you a gift" **With that said the King opened his mouth and from inside the mouth a hand that resembled a tongue came out and touched Naruto in the forehead.

The moment that the hand touched his forehead Naruto felt knowledge entering his mind, suddenly he knew everithing about the rinnegan and sharingan, everithing about the abilities that he received, about his **prisioner**, he knew everything about his body now.

**" Train hard young one, even tough you now know about your abilities don´t think that you can use them perfectly. ."** The king said very serious about his final words.

Naruto understood what the king was saying, he just nodded. After that, the young jinchuuriki began to disappear.

**Otogakure, Naruto´s room.**

After Naruto woke up, he immediately began to cry, for the first time since he began to train he cried his eys out. ' I have the kyuubi sealed inside me, everyone knew and they never told me, I was protecting all of them and they hated me for it.' Tought Naruto in sadness.

He cried for 10 minutes, and then he became even more determined to destroy the shinobi world, to end the madness and prevent the suffering of more innocent people.

Suddenly the door opened and in entered Kabuto, with a smirk in his face.

"I just came here to say that starting today I will not be training you anymore nor will Guren, you will gain more freedom, but don´t try to escape, if you do you will be punished, that is all." explained Kabuto from the door, leaving right after he finished talking.

After Kabuto left Naruto immediately stood up and began heading to the training ground that he always used, having already memorized the way with his sharingan, when he arrived he tought.

'I have to become stronger, to train harder than ever, that Hebi-teme is in for a surprise when he tries to take my body'. With this toughts in mind, and a new goal Naruto began his secret training to master all his abilities.

**Otogakure, Orochimaru private chamber**

Orochimaru of the Sannin was extremely pleased with his new vessel, the gaki have activated the mangekyou sharingan and accepted the transplant of Madara Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, resulting in the creation of a superior sharingan. Now, all that was left to do was to give the boy the last sample, and in two years time, when the time in his current body expired, he would take the body of the blond jinchuuriki, and then he would finally be immortal.

'Kukukuku, now I only need to plan what I am gonna do after I posses young Naruto-kun body, I have to destroy the Akatsuki and Konoha but first I need to make Otogakure a stronger village capable of rivaling the 5 great ones. But, I have no hurry after all I am going to have a eternity to do all that needs to be done, kukukukuku'. Tought the snake sannin, already making plans for his future immortal life.

While Orochimaru was making plans for the future, Kabuto entered the chamber. After bowing in front of his master, Kabuto made his report.

" Orochimaru-sama, it seems that Naruto-kun have accepted Nagato´s sample without any complication, and as you instructed I have informed the boy of his new 'freedom' and that he will not be trained anymore." Said Kabuto.

Orochimaru wondered what Kabuto actually wanted, seeing that all of this things he already knew therefore it was irrelevant to report it to him.

"Why don´t you tell me what you actually want to tell me Kabuto, and make it quick I am extremely busy right now". Said the snake sannin, in a threatening tone.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before he started. " I am confused as to why you are giving the boy this freedom Orochimaru-sama, aren´t you risking a possible escape attempt sir, and with his abilities the boy could actually be able to escape. I know that there is little chance of him actually succeeding, but there is a chance of happening, and if it does happen then all our work will be for nothing."

Orochimaru gave a amused chuckle at his subordinate worries, the chances of Naruto escaping were the same as Jiraya scoring with Tsunade, no chance at all.

"Kukukuku, really Kabuto you think that a mere child is able to escape from Otogakure? I admit the boy has tremendous power, but he is young and without much control of his abilites. And you haven´t taught him how to use Konan nor Zetsu abilities, I doubt the boy even know what these two can do, and without them there is no way that he will be able to escape. You can rest assured, in two years the boy will no longer exist kukukuku". The snake sannin did not know how much he would regret not listening to his personal medic in the future.

**Timeskip, 2 years late**

It has been two years since Naruto´s first encounter with the king of hell, and in these two years all that the blond immortal jinchuuriki did was train and plan his escaping from Otogakure. The seven year old child have mastered all of his abilities and even gained a new one, and probably the most deadly of all, after all how can you fight someone that you can´t kill? That´s right, even Naruto was surprised when after he received tha last sample nothing seemed capable of killing him, proven when Kabuto cuted his head off, only for the black threads to automatically shot out and knit his head back. After the initial shock Naruto asked Kabuto what ability he gained, and the young medic told him that now he was a jashinist, basically someone who is immortal and can reflect all damage done to him to a opponent using some sort of curse. There was only one power that the young jinchuuriki needed to master, and he was preparing himself to do just that right now, sitting in a meditative position in his room the young boy was ready to confront his prisioner.

**Naruto´s mindscape**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in some sort of sewer, walking forward he eventually reached a massive gate with a piece of paper in the middle of it with the kanji for "seal". He also saw huge red yes with slits glaring at him.

**"So my jailer finally grace me with his presence, I am honored". **Said a deep booming voice.

Naruto looked at the massive form of the kyuubi no kitsune, now fully visible, with a pleasant smile, not intimidated in the least.

"It is a honor to meet you too Kyuubi no Kitsune". The blond haired jinchuuriki replied in a casual tone, like he was talking with a long time friend.

The Kyuubi was surprised with the relaxed attitude of her jailor, normally humans would fear her and either run away from her or confront her in a futile attempt to defeat her, heck, even Senju Hashirama showed fear in her presence, and yet this child was completely calm and his eyes showed nothing more than curiosity.

Giving the Jinchuuriki a smirk, exposing her massive and sharp fangs, to intimidate the blond the kyuubi spoke again. **" So tell me ningen what do you want here? and be quick I can´t stand your presence for much longer".**

Naruto was completely calm in the presence of the mighty bijuu in front him, he knew that the kyuubi was a massive creature and held a great amount of power, therefore he was prepared to what he was going to find when he decided to confront the Fox. Crossing his arms in front of himself he replied using the same calm tone that he used to greet the fox.

" Well to put it simply I need your power kyuubi, but I know that you will not give it to me freely and fighting to mantain control over my body every time I use your chakra will do more harm then good, so I have come here hoping to make a deal with you so that I can have access to your chakra, and before you even ask I can not give you your freedom."

The Kyuubi could not believe what she has just heard, that pathetic ningen wanted to make a deal with her, as if her, the Kyuubi no kitsune, strongest of the bijuu would ever share her power with someone.

**" You think that I will make a deal with a pathetic ningen like you? How stupid can you be, I am the strongest of the bijuu and I would rather devore you then work with you, no human will ever control my power and you are a total idiot if you think that I will cooperate with you ningen, now leave, your presence sickens me."** Replied the kyuubi with an angry and arrogant tone.

Instead of leaving like the bijuu commanded the blond just closed his eyes and sighed, opening his eyes again the jinchuuriki walked closer to the gate until he was close enough to rip the seal off.

" If you are not willing to cooperate with me, then the only way for me to control your power is by defeating you in battle and taking it from you." Immediately after the jinchuuriki said that he outstretched his hand and in one movement he removed the seal that held the kyuubi.

The Kitsune was surprised that her jailor actually removed the one thing that kept her from killing him, finally she would be free to do as she pleases, and the only thing in her way now was the stupid ningen in front of her.

**"HAHAHAHAHAH, you really are as stupid as you look, but don´t worry I will kill you quickly worthless human".** After saying that the bijuu immediately tried to cut her soon to be dead jinchurriki with her claws.

When the gate was fully opened Naruto leaped back avoiding the kitsune claw, and made a cross shaped seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**". Immediately after shouting the name of his technique 5 clones appeared in Naruto´s side and all of them activated the rinnegan.

' ok this will be a tough fight, normal jutsus won´t work against a bijuu my only chance is to try to combine my jutsus and create more powerful ones'.

While Naruto was thinking the kyuubi raised her claw in the air and brought it down in a circular motion intending to destroy all the clones and the real Naruto with one attack. But Naruto saw the attack coming and he and his clones dodged the strike and began preparing a counter attack. Separating themselves in doubles they ran at the kyuubi in different directions forming some sort of circle around the bijuu and after that was done they all began to make handsigns.

The two clones that were on kyuubi left finished their handsigns first and shouted at the same time.

"**Katon: Gōenkyū**"

"**Fūton: Renkūdan**"

The meteor size fireball became even bigger and faster with the help of the bullet made of air, and the combination hited the kyuubi head on creating an enormous explosion. Right after the two clones used their techniques the one´s in the right released their´s as well.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**"

"**Raiton: Jibashi**"

Using the water from the sewer one of the clones created a huge wave and sent it in the direction of the kyuubi while the other clone created a wave of lighting that combined itself with the wave of water and once again it was a direct hit. Not waiting the double infront of the kyuubi released their jutsus as well.

**"Doton: Doryū Taiga**"

"**Doton: Doryūdan**"

"**Katon: Karyūdan**"

One of the clones created a river of mud underneath the kyuubi and after that the same clone created a dragon-like head that fired concentrated mud at his opponent while his partner engulfed the mud into flames transforming it into searing hot rock. The original Naruto and his partner also have finished their tehcniques and wasted no time in using it.

**"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**"

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**"

While the clone created a dragon-shaped fireball, the original made a current of wind that combined with the making its flames even more powerful and destructive than before, when this attack also hited the kyuubi Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'Something is wrong here, this is just too easy the bijuu is not even trying to evade our attacks, but why? was the first attack so powerful that the bijuu was injured and unable to dodge the others? no, that´s not it...but then why? why is it just receiving the jutsus head on..unless..oh no' when Naruto realised what the bijuu was going to do he immeadiately put his arms in front of himself and activated the ability of the **Gakido**.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin**"

Just as Naruto activated the barrier beams made of chakra started to came out from the place where the kyuubi was, his clones were able to dodge a few of them but they were so many that all his clones ended up being destroyed, and when the smoke surrounding the kyuubi cleared Naruto saw that the beast was unharmed.

The Kyuubi looked at the jinchuuriki with a smirk. **" Can you see now ningen? can you see how inferior you are when compared to me, how you will never defeat me? Don´t be upset worthless human, NO ONE can defeat me, they can seal me away as a last resort but in here I am already sealed, which means that your fate is already decided, HAHAHAHA"**. Said the kyuubi mocking her ex-jailor.

Naruto said nothing prefering to just stand there trying to think of some plan to defeat the kyuubi, but as soon as the strongest of the bijuu finished her speach she resumed her attack on Naruto, this time using her tails together with her claws to end the fight quickly. Naruto found himself having to dodge the assault of the massive tails, and being hit and thrown into the walls a lot of times.

The blonde boy knew that he would not be able to keep up for much more time so he decided to try and attack again, dodging kyuubi tails he sped up and got right in front of the bijuu, gathering a great quantity of his chakra he stretched his hand and used one technique that he tought would work against the bijuu.

"**Shinra Tensei**"

Kyuubi found herself being thrown backwards by the massive fource of the attack, hiting the wall behind her she immediately looked at her jinchuuriki with fury in her eyes, she would never admit it out loud, but that attack had seriously hurted her.

'**I am tired of this little game, it is time for me to end this**'. While thinking that Kyuubi began to gather a great amount of chackra, forming a ball in front of her, she swallowed the ball of chakra and launched it in a massive beam, her famous **bijudama**.

The beam hited Naruto head on and Kyuubi coudn´t be more satisfied, that attack surely had obliterated the little nuisance and now she was going to be free again.

**" I told you that you didn´t have a chance against me ningen, but, I suppose I should congratulate you, after all you gave me the best fight against a human until now, it is a shame you can´t hear me praise you now, HAHAHAHAHAAH".** The kyuubi said darkly.

But just when she was going to revert to her real form, she saw it, something that made her eyes widen in surprise and disbelief. Right in front of her stood Naruto, not even a scratch could be seen in him and all around him some kind of white chakra could be seen.

" Well I am honored by your praise Kyuubi, thank you". Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Suddenly the white chakra took form and became a humanoid being with eight arms and four different faces each of the faces demonstrating a different emotion: Happiness, Sadness, disgust and fear. Currently the fear face was facing the kyuubi.

" Now since we came this far we should end this". Said Naruto in a serious tone this time.

Without saying a word kyuubi just prepared another **bijudama** and launched it, this one twice the size of the previous one. Nothing could have prepared her to what happened next...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**translations:**

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu: shadow clone technique**

**Katon: Gōenkyū**= **Fire Style: Blaze Ball**

**Fūton: Renkūdan= Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu****= Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique **

**Raiton: Jibashi= Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**

**Doton: Doryū Taiga****= Earth Release: Earth Flow River**

**Doton: Doryūdan= Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile**

**Katon: Karyūdan= Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile**

**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu= Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**

**Fūton: Daitoppa**: **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**Gakido: Preta Path**

**Fūjutsu Kyūin: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**

**Shinra Tensei: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God**

**ningen: Human**

**AN: well that´s it, tell me what you think, next week there will be another chapter I promise.**


	6. Freedom

**CHAPTER 6: Freedom**

After launching her second **bijudama**, with full force this time, the kyuubi was sure that her annoying Jinchuuriki was dead, after all , not even the other bijuu could take her most powerful attack head on and live. She was greatly surprised, when she saw that the blonde didn't even had a scratch on him again, and even more surprised when the strange white chakra suddenly turned black and the fear face exchanged places with the happy one, and when she saw what the happy face was about to do her eyes widened again in shock and disbelief.

**'A bijudama, but how? how can this worthless ningen be able to not only block my attack but also to replicate it..impossible..it can´t have the same strenght as mine it must be just a pathetic attempt to copy me. Fine ningen, I will take your attack head on, and show you once again how your efforts are useless'. **Tought the kyuubi, not believing that a human could ever match her in strenght.

Naruto watched as the **bijudama** produced by his **Susano'o **hited the kyuubi creating a massive explosion.

' It took the attack head on, not even attempting to block or dodge...it looks like it was too prideful to believe that a mere human could replicate that attack..well, it is time to finish this then'. Tought Naruto, knowing what he had to do to end the fight.

Without wasting any time the blond jinchuuriki made his** Susano'o **arms stretch and each one of them grabed a tail of the kyuubi, while the jinchuuriki sent his own arm forward using the threads of the **jiongu** to grab one of the tails. As soon as all the 9 tails where being held Naruto, along with his **Susano'o**, puled all of them at once effectively separating the chackra from the soul of the kyuubi.

He watched as the chakra changed colors, from red to blue, forming a ball that was standing in the air similar to a moon, and he could feel that the chackra had become much more calmer and controled, like all the hate and malice was removed from it. Deactivating his rinnegan he looked at the smoke where he had hited the kyuubi with the last attack and saw that it was beginning to dissipate, revealing the silhouette of a person.

'hmm..that is surprising I would never imagine that the kyuubi actually had a human form.. or at least close to it...never mind, after I send the soul to the king I will be done with all this'. Tought Naruto, walking in the direction of the Kyuubi.

When he was directly in front of the bijuu, he could see that it was actually a woman, a very beatiful and naked woman with long red hair and ruby red eyes, with a body of a Goddess that could make anyone die of a nosebleed, long slender arms and legs, a beatiful heart shaped face and a impressive bust ranging from C cups do D cups, she was simply perfect.

For the first time in her life the kyuubi no Kitsune was scared, her container had defeated her and taken her massive chakra reserves, she was completely defenseless something that had never happened before, she watched as he walked in her direction, terrified of what he would do next. When he stood directly in front of her she got the urge to run away from him, to go as far as she could from him, her pride the only thing preventing her from trying to do that.

**" What are you gonna do now ningen? You already have my power, what more do you want?..I know what you want, you want to keep me as some kind of pet..to humiliate me and use me for your own pleasure..I will never allow you to do something like that..if you even try I swear you will suffer the most painful death you can imagine..".** Said the kyuubi, even tough she knew that it was just an empty treat.

Naruto heard what the kyuubi said and for the first time he actually looked at her, expecting to see pure hatred in her eyes he was surprised when all he saw was fear, she was terrified of him and what he would do next with her.

"sigh..No, I am not going to keep you as a pet like you said, nor will I humiliate you. Don't get me wrong, I am not being kind to you because honestly I don't care about you, so I will simply give your soul to the king of hell and be done with it". Said Naruto in a calm tone while he stretched his right hand and activated his rinnegan once again.

The strongest of the bijuu coudn´t contain her urge to flee now, she knew that if her jinchuuriki sent her to the king of hell her very existence would be erased, after all, the only reason that bijuu reformed in the world is because their souls never actually left the world of the living, bounded to it forever, the only one capable of separating the soul of the bijuu from the world of the living was the king of hell, and when he consumed a soul, that soul would no longer be able to travel to any world, being the living or the dead, condemned to disappear forever.

Naruto watched as the kyuubi tried to get up several times, failing each time, and at every step he took to get close to her she seemed to renew her efforts, until she started to actually craw away from him at a very slow pace, her injuries preventing her from using much strenght.

Wanting to exit his mind as quickly as possible the blonde immortal simply detached his hand once again, sending it in the direction of the red-haired beauty and grabbing her by the neck. When the bijuu was right in front of him, Naruto summoned the king and got ready to give her soul to the king, but when he looked into her eyes once again, he stopped.

The Kyuubi knew that this was the end, her injuries prevented her from escaping and without her chakra reserves she coudn´t fight back against the hand that grabbed her neck and dragged her in front of the jinchuuriki, this was it, the end of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**' It is not fair..sniff sniff...I never even wanted to fight or destroy anything, that bastard Madara was the one who brought me here to fight for him...sniff..then after the fight that bitch Mito decides that my power needs to be locked away and sealed me inside of her..sniff sniff sniff..then..then..when I finally am free again another worthless human controls me and ordered me to fight for him and I ended up being sealed with just half of my power..then after I spent years recovering my strenght, I get another chance at freedom..just this time I blew it with my stupid pride..and now..now..I will cease to exist..sniff sniff'.** Without her even realizing, tears began to flow from her eyes.

While the bijuu was thinking, Naruto was having a serious discussion with the King of Hell.

" I can't do that with her, she is not the demon that everyone believes her to be, she is just like me, a innocent person that everyone just wants to use or abuse, never being able to choose her own destiny..I am sorry, but I can't give her soul to you". Said Naruto while looking at the image of the king right behind him.

The King of Hell simply looked directly into his eyes, as if he was judging his actions. After a while he spoke in a somewhat relieved tone. **" It is okay young one, and I actually agree with you, the 9 pieces of the Juubi were always used by humanity as weapons and it looks like, even tough she was the last one captured, she suffered the same fate as the others. And she can even help you in battles and to gain strenght. Accept her, treat her as someone not as something Naruto, and you might have another companion for the rest of your immortal life...that is, if the other one accept her as well, HAHAHAHA".**

The king of hell disappeared laughing as Naruto inwardly shuddered, thinking of what would happen if he got together with someone without **her **consent.

' Even if **she** can´t kill me, **she** can make me suffer..for literally the eternity...sigh..I better take care of this situation as fast as possible, I have already wasted too much time here.' Tought Naruto, releasing the kitsune woman.

When the Kyuubi noticed that she was no longer being held, she looked at her container and was surprised when he made no attempt to grab her again nor made any hostile movements towards her, thinking the worst she opened her mouth to insult him, to tell him how he would never be able to keep her as a pet, but Naruto beated her to it.

" I know what you are about to say so please save it. I am going to repeat it in case you haven't heard it the first time, I have no desire to keep you as a pet, nor will I try to use you in any way...sigh...I know that you don´t trust me, that you want nothing more then to beat me over and over again, and honestly, you have every right to do it. But, I can´t let you do that, I am sorry that I have taken your power, I am sorry that I can´t give you your freedom..for now at least..But I promise, and I never break my promises you can be certain of that, that one day I will find a way to free you and then you can go and do whatever you want..but until then, I ask you to cooperate with me..and if possible, maybe we can even become friends." The immortal jinchuuriki said, his eyes showing how much he meant every word that he said.

The Kyuubi widened her eyes when she saw that her container was being honest with her. **' He...he really regret what he did..and he really wants to give me my freedom..but why..why would this human try to help me..THE Kyuubi no kitsune..unless..his eyes...he doesn't see me as a weapon...but..as someone not something..that is..a first'.** Tought the kyuubi, while her container started to disappear, but not without saying some words that would keep her thinking for a long a time about them.

" We are similar, you and me, both of us had our choices taken away from us, both of us were used by someone, forced to do what others wanted us to do..we suffered for things that were out of our control.. but this is in the past, the future will be different kyuubi, I promise you that, never again will I be used by anyone..the only thing I ask is that you abandon your hatred towards me and cooperate with me, together you and I can achieve real freedom, we can do whatever we want to, when we want to, together we will decide our own fate, we will be the ones using not being used, so please, abandon your hate, abandon your past and embrace the future, together with me". With those last words said the blond completely exited from his mindscape.

The Kyuubi stood there, thinking about her containers last words, until a smile graced her beatiful face, not the usual arrogant smirk, but a true smile.** " He really is different from the others..real freedom that certainly sounds nice..very well, Uzumaki Naruto, I will believe in you".**

** CHAPTER 6: END**

**AN: Well..sorry for taking so long to update, what can I say life sucks. I just wanna give a quick explanation on how I see the Kyuubi, I actually don´t believe that the kyuubi is evil, because in the manga there wasn´t any mention of the Kyuubi willingly attacking any village, the first attack was when Madara summoned to fight against Hashirama, then the Kyuubi got sealed and spent a lot of time sealed, until it was released in Konoha and sealed once again. Now, any living being would become hateful if it was locked away for so long so the kyuubi sounding malicious and evil is understandable, at least for me, heck in the manga Kurama actually shed a tear when the Sage was about to die.**

**Well that´s it, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
